Aprons each formed integrally with a wheel housing and a suspension tower are disposed on both sides of an engine compartment disposed at a front of a vehicle in a vehicle width direction. On an upper side of each of the aprons, there is disposed an apron upper member having a rear end joined to a front pillar and extending to a front side of the vehicle to reinforce each of the aprons. The apron upper member needs to secure rigidity and simultaneously needs to absorb an impact force when a collision load is input by front collision of a vehicle or the like. For this reason, there has been proposed a structure in which a bead and a bulging portion are disposed on an apron upper member such that the apron upper member can be smoothly buckled when a collision load is input (for example, see JP H10-53159 A).